1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to field of household furniture. In particular, the present disclosure pertains to an adjustable attachment for use as a table or a tray that fits on armrest of a say a sofa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
A good part of leisure time of most people is spent relaxing on a sofa or a chair simultaneously performing various leisure activities such as browsing net, watching television, listening to music, entertaining guests and other like activities. During such leisure time, it is usual to use furniture items such as a side table to keep things related to activity being undertaken. These things may be common household and personal electronic items such as laptop, phone, iPad™, TV remote, cups, snacks, and the like.
Therefore, it makes sense to provide an attachment to a sofa or to a chair so that need for an additional item such as a side table is avoided at the same time increasing comfort. Attempts have been made in past to meet this requirement. However, these prior art effort are either suitable for a particular size of arm rest or depend on complicated mechanisms such as spring loaded slides etc. to make the device fit the arm rests of varying widths. Alternatively they are adjustable devices that require considerable time, effort and special tools for adjustments to match width of an arm rest. They are not easy to assemble to begin with and their usage is also complicated.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an attachment with simple mechanisms to enable it to be quickly adjusted to fit an arm rest of a sofa or a chair without any special tools and skills. All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.